My Own Lane
by RavenMomiji
Summary: Eliot starts his new life in Japan He makes many new friends Follow Eliot along the way
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

It's been six years and Eliot has

finally finished his training. Gen-Fu asked him to stay and teach the next generation of "Xing Yi Quan" fighters but Eliot refused . Eliot felt as if his whole life had been used up by his training even though he was only 18. Eliot was moving to Japan, he was always very interested in Japan and had quite a few friends he's made from there threw tournaments and competition. So he packed his belongings and took the next flight to Japan. He was now on a train from Nagoya to Tokyo and had absolutely nothing to do.

I honestly don't know what Japan has in store for me he thought to himself. Eliot checks his phone ,"why am I even checking my phone, I have no friends" he says. Yes you do, Eliot hears from behind him. It was then he realized he had spoken to himself out loud. Eliot looks up to see a red headed girl with big hazel eyes staring down at him from his seat. "Holy shiiiiii" Eliot screams in shock. Quite down the girl says who then gets up to sit next to Eliot. Hi my Kasumi the girl says as she extends her hand to shake Eliot's. Hi I'm Eliot he replies. Eliot ... I swear I've heard that name before she says. You probably haven't Eliot says rubbing his inner arm, which he always does when he is nervous. No I swear I have she replies. Let me ask my sister. Ayane kasumi yells. Shhh Eliot whispers, there other people on the train. Kasumi looks above Eliots head. Eliot looks up then yells "why do you all have scary eyes !" Eliot sees a purple haired, red eyed girl. Eliot couldn't stop stairing at her eyes. What you staring at bitch, Ayane yelled. Eliot began crying. Ayane doesn't the name Eliot sound familiar Kasumi said. OMG isn't that the scrawny blond British kid I beat buring the Doatec tournament Ayane said. OMG yes it is Kasumi yells in happiness. Ayane and Kasumi both look at Eliot with there piercing eyes. Eliot begins to cry train stops.

So what are you planning to do in Tokyo Ayane asks taking a bite out of her dumpling then burbing. To be honest I dont know Eliot says. So you have nowhere to stay Kasumi asks. No I was just gonna stay at a motel he replies. Why don't you just stay with us Kasumi says with a elated tone. What! Eliot and Ayane yell. Oh he'll no, Kasumi what are you thinking Ayane says. Kasumi completely ignores Ayane, come on Eliot lace always wanted a roommate Kasumi says. Ayane coughs , um Kasumi. Shut up Kasumi says. Eliot looks at Ayane then Kasumi then Ayane again, I guess I just hope I won't be a bother. You won't trust me Kasumi says with a smile. Ayane throws a dumpling at Eliot. They exit the train. Eliot carries his bags and begin to follow the sisters. Oh don't worry I got it Ayane says. Eliot looks at Ayane then thinks wow she's pretty nice. Ayane throws his bags on the tracks then a train goes by. (〒︿〒) never mind Eliot says to himself.

They finally reach the sisters house. Eliot is surprised at how big it is. Wow your house is amazing Eliot says. The sisters reply in unison I guess it is but wait till you meet our mom. Your mom Eliot yells. A woman with huge breast walks out of the kitchen. Why hello she says. OMG Kasumi , Ayane did you guys bring me a new husband ! Eliot face shrivles up. Mom stop harassing our friend Ayane yells throwing a shiruken at her. catches it then throws it back then goes back to talking to Eliot. Wow your really cute she says holding his chin. Thank you Eliot says shaking. Just tell her your not interested and she'll leave you alone Kasumi says. Eliot says what Kasumi says but Ms. Uzumaki just gets closer and begins rubbing her breast against his head then says why Eliot babe why. Eliot says because I'm gay .

There's a silence

Your kidding right everyone says laughing.

No I'm not Eliot says with the most assured face


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters look at Eliot immensely, so does Ms. Uzumaki. A few minutes go by in silence until kasumi screams " OMG i've always wanted a gay best friend ". "What" eliot says. "OMG I can take you shopping with me". Ayane hits Kasumi at the back of the head, she falls to the ground. Ayane put her on her shoulder and began to carry her to her room. Eliot looks thought to himself "what have I gotten myself into ". His thoughts are interrupted by Ms. Uzumaki.

"How about I show you too your room" she says to Eliot with a huge smile and tone of calmness. Eliot nods and follows Ms. Uzumaki to a small room with a nice clean futon on the floor. "Feel free to redecorate" she says while leaving.

Eliot starts unpacking, he brings out a few posters he bought a huge poster of a very popular pop star named Hayasolaut, Eliot looked at the picture and began to dream about him then snapped out of his trance when he started drooling. Ayane knocks on his door and says " hey bitch dinners ready".

Eliot replies "Coming ". Eliot begins walking to the dining and he sits down with the family. As they begin eating Eliot realizes a 5th plate set up at the table, he asks who's it for. Kasumi who has a huge bump on her head from Ayanes knocks says "that's for our brother " she says while rubbing her bump. "He usually comes back late , he's a musician". Ayane says . "Oh cool " Eliot replies. The door opens and a boy around the sisters age with red hair walks in. He kisses on the cheek then takes the seat next to Eliot. "Oh this must be the guy you guys told me about. Hey I'm hayate " he extends his hand to shake Eliot. Eliot s face shriveled up. "Eliot , do you need to take a shit " Ms. Uzumaki says with a high pitched voice. "Yes a big one " Eliot says running into the bathroom. Hayate looks at his family "why do you guys always bring weird people into this house ".

"It wasn't me " Ayane says then pointing at Kasumi . Hayate knocks her head. Kasumi cries.

Eliot looks at the mirror with his eyes widened. "OMG. There brother is Hayasolaut, the Hayasolaut said hi to me " .Eliot jumps up and down fangirling then falls to the ground and begins crying. "I said I needed to take a shit in front of him, not just a shit, I said a big shit, OMG and I know I probably made a face like this ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ when he started talking to me , I'm so stupid " Eliot says while pounding his head against the floor.

5 minutes pass and Eliot walks back to the dining table. The family looks at Eliot . He has a bloody forehead and sits back at his seat. "Are you ok" Hayate says looking at Eliot confused. "Yes I'm fine". Eliot passes out from losing all his brain cells from pounding his head on the floor ( ^ω^)

Thanks for all the love guys

Kawaii desu \(￣ ￣)


End file.
